


Shoreline

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt Peter Parker, Injured Character, Injured!Tony, Injury, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Whump, Worried!Peter, hurt!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is taken as a hostage from the Avengers compound and Tony saves him. Things don't go perfectly to plan.





	Shoreline

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!! Just letting you guys know that I don't edit these one-shots I make. They're purely for warmups and fun lmfao yes injury fics are fun for me so sorry about the copious amounts of mistakes <3\. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway!!!!

The task was simple enough, fly up to the enemies airship, plant the tracking device, grab the stolen microchip along with Parker, the hostage they’d decided to take.

He’d gotten through steps one two and three flawlessly. The ship wasn’t that hard to locate since Happy had managed to get a flight path down before it disappeared out of sight. Tony had knocked several guys unconscious before they really realized what was going on.

His biggest mistake was not noticing the one who slipped away into the cockpit and started arguing loudly with the pilot. Peter was being held towards the back of the craft, sitting on a bench and attached to the wall with what looked like duct tape but was actually some strange form of metal.

He was still wearing pajamas. Star wars matching pajamas of all things.

Relief made Tony’s chest tight as he approached and realized that Peter had barely been scratched in the capture. There’s a cut on his cheek and his wrists seem pretty raw under the bindings but otherwise, he looks fine.

He also looks at Tony with a deep set scowl before recognizing him and dropping it entirely.

Tony smiled under his mask, kneeling in front of Peter, “It’s a good thing you wear that mask, you don’t pull off intimidating very well kid.”

Peter made a baffled noise of outrage behind the gag. Tony was tempted to go for the gag first but his priorities were evenly stacked.

He was then working on step four, untying the pajama-clad kid from his restraints. Tony tugged and pulled, all while trying to keep him from making too much noise around his gag. Tony didn’t have to know what he was saying to understand how he was already trying to explain himself.

Tony could focus on that later, for now, all he could really think about was how It was taking too long, his own chest was starting to become tight and his hands begun to waver as he undid the knots. Which by the way were like boy-scout medal worthy, and made of a strange material that grated against the metal.

Bloody scrapes revealed themselves pretty much everywhere on the boy's skin the bands made contact and Tony started to wonder if they were some form of power suppressants. Normally something like this wouldn’t be able to hold Peter down because he was strong, like to the bus stopping degree.

He felt the explosion before he fully registered it.

For a second everything was in slow motion as the front of the plane blew out, sending chunks of metal and glass and wires every which way, including their direction.

Tony lurches forwards, wrapping himself protectively around Peter with both arms, bracing the back of the boy’s head with his palm as shrapnel floods the space around them

Tony grabs the last knot and incinerated it from the wall with his other blaster before pushing off from the ground. He makes sure to keep one arm tightly around Peter’s waist as he clung to him with all that strength Tony mentioned earlier.

As long as Peter held on, he could dent the suit all he wanted.

Tony made his way towards the back of the plane as it tilted forward to make up for the missing chunk, dodging crates and chairs as they fell.

He reaches the back, and kicks the doors open, launching himself out and into the sky just as the craft begins to fully plummet, the rest of the ship catching fire as it goes.

It hits the waves with a loud splash, the half sticking from the water explodes, and Tony turns his body so that Peter doesn’t have to feel the heat from the blast, he takes off towards land.

So much for tracking that ship.

The wind whips around them loudly as contacts S.H.E.I.L.D giving them a general location along with his gps coordinates before turning his attention fully to Peter. “Hey, You holding up kid? How're the wrists?”

Peter had just finished removing the tie from his mouth,“I’m- yeah they’re fine.” He gripped the tie so tight in his fists that it drew more blood and turned his knuckles white.

Tony raised an eyebrow under his mask, “You can let that go now.”

Peter blinked and shifted slightly in his grip. “I uh, don’t want to litter.”

Jesus fucking Christ.

“You realize an entire plane just went down right?” Tony asks.

 

Peter considers it for a second, “Y-yeah but why add to it you know?”

A sharp huffy laugh escapes Tony’s mouth and that’s when he first feels it. A sharp pain in his side, that seems to end all the way on the other side in his stomach.

He can feel it slowly getting worse as the adrenaline edges away.

“Mr Stark?” Peter asks, the worry in his voice palpable in the evening air, “oh my god!”

Tony swallows thickly, the way-too-familiar taste of blood in his mouth. “Cool it kid I’m okay.”

Peter is anything but convinced as he wiggles around in Tony’s grip, trying to get a look at his front side where the piece of barb ends. Successfully skewering the man’s suit and abdomen. He feels Peter tense in his grip and he adjusts his hold, for a horrifying second he feels his vision waiver. And shakes his head forcefully telling himself no.

“Mr Stark?!”

He will not pass out while carrying spiderman across the Atlantic. There are no buildings to web onto over the Atlantic.

He pats Peter’s back because he doesn’t feel like talking is going to do him any good for once, “What’s up”

Friday tells him his vitals, for now, he isn’t lying, if he makes it to land and the agents can pick them up he’ll be fine.

He keeps telling himself that.

“- is that pipe going through your suit? I-is it going through you!?”

Tony swallows some blood and then swears because you’re not supposed to swallow blood. “Listen Peter,” he can feel his words mushing together, “we gotta get’cha to the ground so jus’ hang on..”

Peter is tenser than ever, “Oh god that really doesn’t look good, are you going to be able to make it?” 

Tony considers not answering, “Of course, I thought you had more faith in me than that kid.”

Peter makes a sputtering noise, “I-I do, of course, I do but-”

“Then zip it I have to focus on proving you right.” Tony cuts him off.

Peter doesn’t answer, just grips a little tighter to Tony’s back.

The rest of the fly is done on willpower alone.

The ocean doesn’t exactly have landmarks so he has Friday tell him how many miles are left, relying on the thresholds to keep himself going. He wavers, he feels himself lowering to the ground, he opens the face of his helmet and spits blood, and he feels Peter grip him tighter and yell his name every time he does either, but he doesn’t stop.

Eventually, he sees the dark shore of land and books it for the last mile.

 

He gets painfully close.

The shore cant be more than 50 feet away. the lights blur all the colors mixing together as Tony keeps his head up the best he can.

“Hey whoa whoa c’mon Mr Stark We’re almost there!” he hears Peter calling out to him.

his stomach is screaming, and he feels like screaming along with it.

Tony closes his eyes for a moment.

And then jolts awake underwater.

Tony blinks his eyes open, his vision blurring dangerously as the pain in his abdomen pulses along with his heart that’s beating so hard and fast he can hear it in his ears.

Peter

Tony shuts the helmet of his suit and looks around frantically until his eyes land on the shape of the boy swimming towards him, arms outstretched. 

Tony tries to reach up and grab for him but his hand blurs and darkens in his view, and then everything else does the same

***

Water comes spitting out of his mouth with deep chest rattling coughs as someone drops him on his side, and then collapses in a heap next to him.

Tony sputters and chokes and eventually takes a deep breath of air that cuts his lungs on the way down.

He pulls his gaze towards the pile of person and sees Peter.

Tony’s breath catches in his throat as he looks him over. His wet hair hangs limply across his eyes as he squeezes them shut and just catches his breath. Tony’s eyes widen when they land on the boy’s wrists, which are cut terribly, blood oozing from the open wounds.

then he remembers everything. 

“Peter.” Tony reaches out with shaking fingers and grips the boy’s upper arm tightly. Peter opens his eyes and covers it with his own hand.

“H-hey Mr Stark.” He greets sheepishly, a weak crossing his face. “It’s p-pretty c-cold huh?”

Tony can see him shivering. It’s freezing cold out even without the extra bonus of being submerged in ocean water, and Peter’s not wearing his suit, there’s no heater to keep that chill away.

He’d get hypothermia at this rate.

“What happened?” Tony rasps.

Peter pulls himself into a sitting position, propping himself up on his elbows and favoring his right side. “You started falling I t-tried to get you to wake up b-but we hit t-the water. I swam us to shore.”

 

Ah. That makes sense. Tony is impressed that the boy had managed to drag him in the suit all the way here but not surprised. Peter was strong, and not just physically. Tony drags himself from his thoughts to take a look at their surroundings.

They’re laying on sand, Tony’s feet are just barely touching the slow lapping waves. There’s not a single house in sight, just a large grass field that leads to a dense forest. He can see the faint glow of a city far beyond that, too far for them to make it to. He goes for his

 

Tony adjusts to sit up as well when the pain in his side explodes. He finds himself doubling over instead, curling in on himself as waves of agony overtake him.

He bites his lip so hard that he tastes blood again, his fingers grip at the grass weakly, as he tries to get ahold of himself. The fuzz around his consciousness starts to lift and he can hear Peter shouting his name, his hands hovering over Tony’s curled frame, his voice cracked and desperate. 

Tony waves him away, pushing the boy’s arms away from him and then forcing himself to unlatched from his bottom lip. “I’m okay Peter, you-”

“No, you’re not!” The boy screams all of the sudden. “You’re not okay! If you were really okay you wouldn’t have fainted!”

Tony’s laugh holds no humor, “You got me there kiddo.” He rasps, wincing as a new onset of pain wracks him.

Peter pats his face, hard, “Oh no no please do not close your eyes Mr Stark.”

Tony blinks up at him, he hadn’t even been aware he was doing that. “I was just resting my eyes.” he jokes half-heartedly. Peter is not having it though, his lip trembles as he looks around their surroundings frantically.

“Hey- hey you said S.H.E.I.L.D would be here when we landed, where are they?”

He had said that, hadn’t he. “They will be, We’re probably further out than they-” Tony coughs wetly against the sand, “T-Then they expected. I know kids your age are famously impatient but just try.”

Peter pulls his legs against his body, wrapping his arms around them. Tony can see the goosebumps on his arms, and grimaces.

“C’mere.” he slurs, causing Peter to perk up suddenly then scootch over. Tony wraps his arm around Peter’s waist.

Peter gasps, “Oh- It’s warm?”

“Yeah, y’didn’t think the heater was just for you did ya?”

Peter laughs tensely, the sound tapering off suddenly as he perks up. “Hey… I think I hear them Mr stark.” He lets out a more proper huff of laughter, one of relief this time.

Tony closes his eyes savoring the sound as the trucks and ambulance draw nearer.


End file.
